In recent years, the multi-angle display technology is widely used in some specific applications of display apparatus. In the conventional multi-angle display structure such as the fringe field switching (FFS) and the in-plane switching (IPS), even a proper viewing angle effect can be obtained by controlling the rotation of liquid crystal via switching the electric field between two electrodes; however, these conventional multi-angle display structures cannot effectively provide privacy protection. In general, the user prefers to receive information from a display apparatus within a limited viewing angle; in other words, the non-related people cannot read or receive the information from the display apparatus if they are located out of the viewing angle of the display apparatus. Thus, content shown on the display is prevented from being glimpsed.
Today, some of the peep-proof designs are realized by employing specific pixel structures. Specifically, through employing additional sub-pixels with side-light leakage characteristics in the pixel structures, the peep-proof function is realized. However, because these additional sub-pixels do not contribution a front brightness, the associated display apparatus accordingly has a lower transmittance and contrast performance.